Our Anniversary
by TooManyFeelsBro
Summary: "You missed it, you know. It's been 10 years, Fae.." Fiyeraba drabbles for the 10th anniversary of Wicked. Lots of fluff! Please read and review! Feedback is always welcomed.


Okay, so I may have written this at 2 AM. It came out.. Fairly decent for me being half asleep. But, Fiyeraba drabbles.~

* * *

"Fae, would you come over here for a moment, please?" The Arjiki prince, who was sat on a sofa and perfectly comfortable, was looking over at the green woman.

"Not now, Yero, I'm busy." Elphaba practically had her face buried into a book, her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

"But it's important!" Fiyero whined, "Please? Just for a moment or so."

Brown eyes rolled in annoyance and the glasses that her nose had been a temporary home to, were set aside onto the table. She stood and walked over to where the prince was sat, his eyes fixated on the flames of the fire in the fire place.

"Yes?" She huffed and looked down at him.

Without warning, he reached up to wrap an arm around her waist and quickly pull her into his lap, his hand resting loosely on her stomach. She yelped in surprise, but didn't protest. In fact, she leaned back against him and sighed.

"You missed it, you know."

"What did I miss?" She arched a brow in question.

"Our ten year anniversary," The Arjiki hummed, pressing a small kiss to her exposed green skin on her neck. "I thought you of all people would remember; but I guess books are more important than your dear husband." He sighed dramatically.

All Elphaba could do was smile. It started out small at first but it soon grew wider. "Has it really been ten years already? My, my.. Time really does fly, doesn't it?"

"It does when I'm spending everyday with you, my love.~" Fiyero simpered and Elphaba playfully bat at him with her hand.

"Oh, hush.. Mm.. But I can't believe it's already been ten years.."Meaning, it's been ten years since I met you.. Ten years since I met my best friend.. Ten years since the Lion Cub.. Ten years..." She whispered, absentmindedly intertwining their fingers together.

"Don't forget, it would make it so we've been married six years too!"

"Ah, yes, of course. I doubt I could ever forget that... You should have reminded me, Fiyero!"

"I tried to, but you were so focused on those books of yours, I didn't want to interrupt."

The green one rolled her eyes once again, turning herself in his lap so they were face to face. She pressed a gentle kiss to his pinks lips, which he greatly returned. "You can interrupt my reading for something like that." Putting a hand on either side of his face, she looked him in the eye. "Understand?"

He nodded in response and she sighed, pressing another kiss to his lips. "What am I going to do with you? Can't even remind me of our anniversary." Fiyero smiled sheepishly and Elphaba returned it with a soft one.

There was silence for a few moments before the male spoke up. "You know.. It's been ten years and you have yet to give me a child.~" He teased.

The smile faded away and the raven-haired woman shook her head. "Yero, you know how I feel about that.."

"And you know how I feel about it too. The child could be rainbow colored for all I care! I would still love it the same as I would if it came out completely normal. As long as it's healthy and happy, and you are too, then that's all that matters. And to be married for six years and to still not have conceived is.. A really long time!"

Elphaba was now chewing on her bottom lip in thought. "I.. I don't know. I don't want them to end up like Nessa or anything.. Can't we just go back to having a happy anniversary and talk about this.. Let's say.. Never?"

A groan of exasperation from the Arjiki. "It'll have to happen sometime or another.. And I think you would make an.. Interesting mother, to say the least." Fiyero nodded and used his free hand to splay his fingers across her fabric covered abdomen with a cheeky sort of grin.

"Well..."

"I could list a hundred reasons why we should have a child!"

"Please don't. We'd be here all night while you think of different ones and I don't have time for that."

"Okay, then I have a proposal for you instead.." He pressed their foreheads together with a small smile adorning his face. "Tonight, since it is our anniversary, we'll go to bed and just go at it like wild animals. But tonight, we WILL actually try to conceive. If it works, then it's wonderful. If it doesn't, I'll leave the case up to you to decide whether or not you would like to try again."

".. Fine, you pest."

"Ah yes, but I'm YOUR pest. You're stuck with me and you love every moment of it.~"

"Of course I do."

Elphaba smiled again and pulled him into another kiss, longer this time, but this one was fierce.

Once they parted for a breath, they both grinned at each other.

"Shall we go to bed then, Fae?"

"We shall."


End file.
